Electronic commerce, commonly known as electronic marketing, e-commerce, or eCommerce, consists of the buying and selling of products or services over electronic systems such as the Internet and other computer networks. The amount of trade conducted electronically has grown extraordinarily with widespread Internet usage. Commerce conducted in this manner utilizes a complex web of innovations in electronic funds transfer, supply chain management, Internet marketing, online transaction processing, electronic data interchange (EDI), inventory management systems, automated data collection systems, and many others. Modern electronic commerce typically uses the World Wide Web at least at some point in the transaction's lifecycle, although it can encompass a wider range of technologies such as e-mail as well.
With the continued increase in competition on the web, product, content, and service providers must strive to not only produce the best products, content, and services, but they must also compete to offer the most intuitive, secure, and fast mechanisms for accepting payments and providing their wares to interested consumers. The systems and methods disclosed herein offer enhanced capabilities for providing targeted promotions and transaction authorizations for individual merchant/payees, consumers/payers, and groups of the same.
In a funds facilitation system that facilitates transactions between a payer and a payee, a computer-implemented promotion processing system for generating and processing promotion rules for a promotion in the funds facilitation system, includes: a user interface configured to: receive promotion data, the promotion data comprising a promotion identification and a payee identification. The user interface is configured to associate the promotion identification with the payee identification. Additionally, a promotion processor is configured to generate the promotion rule from the promotion identification with the payee identification; receive transaction data identifying the payee and the payer, and to compare the transaction data with the promotion rules stored in the database to identify the promotion rule associated with the payee identification; and apply the promotion rule to the transaction data.
A computer-implemented method for processing promotions in a funds facilitation system that facilitates transaction between a payer and payee includes the steps of: receiving promotion data, the promotion data comprising a promotion identification and a payee identification; associating the promotion identification with the payee identification; generating a promotion rule based on the associated promotion identification and payee identification; storing the promotion rule in a promotion rules database; receiving at a promotion processor transaction data identifying the payee and the payer; and comparing the transaction data to the promotion rules stored in the database to identify the promotion rule associated with the payee identification; and applying the promotion rule to the transaction data. The receiving, generating, associating, storing, comparing, and applying steps are performed by software executable on one or more data processors.
In a funds facilitation system that facilitates transactions between a payer and a payee, a display device for displaying a user interface for determining rules and parameters for a promotion in the funds facilitation system comprises: a rule field for entering a promotion identification, the promotion identification identifying a type of promotion; a parameter field for entering a parameter that places a condition on the promotion; an account ID field for entering an account ID of the payee; wherein the promotion is applied to purchases made from the payee, and the condition on the promotion rule identifies a payer to receive the promotion.
In a funds facilitation system that facilitates transactions between a payer and a payee, a computer-implemented method for processing transactions in a funds facilitation system includes the steps of receiving age information associated with a payer; receiving an electronic transaction authorization request from a payee, the electronic transaction authorization request including information associated with an age-based condition; comparing the age information associated with the payer to the age-based condition; processing the transaction based upon whether the age information associated with the payer meets the age-based condition;
the receiving age information, receiving the electronic transaction authorization request, comparing, and processing steps being performed by software executable on one or more data processors.
In a funds facilitation system that facilitates transactions between a payer and a payee, a display device for displaying a promotion and gift code user interface for a funds facilitation system includes: a presentation of an unused gift code or promotion code associated with a payer user account on the funds facilitation system; a presentation of a link to a payee website associated with the gift code or promotion code.
In a funds facilitation system that facilitates transactions between a payer and a payee, a computer-implemented method for processing transactions in a funds facilitation system includes the steps of: receiving account data associated with a payer; receiving an electronic transaction authorization request from a payee, the electronic transaction authorization request including information associated with a condition; comparing the account data associated with the payer to the condition; and authorizing and processing the transaction based upon whether the account data associated with the payer meets the condition. The receiving account data, receiving the electronic transaction authorization request, comparing, and authorizing and processing steps are performed by software executable on one or more data processors.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, aspects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.